The Light in the Darkness
by Halfbreed child
Summary: Zero is the most popular kid at school amongst both boys and girls but never let's anyone in except his close friend and twin brother, but the arrival of 2 new students turns this hunters calm, dark, secretive, life upside down. And even more up setting is when one of them also becomes a hunter were he works. What do the arrival of the students have 2 do with Zero's newest problem?


**My name is Rachel Elet (not my real name :P) this is one of my first fanfictions so If anyone who reads has any tips please tell me so I can make my stories better. I absolutely adore this anime and all the people in this story are some of my favorite characters. This story is a crossover with the video game "Under the Moon" but you can't do a crossover with video games on this site so If you are curious what Sena looks like just look up the game. Enjoy! **

Charecters: Zero, Ichiru, Kaname, Yuki, Yori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight. I also do not own Sena he is from the video game Under the Moon.

**Zero **(plays lead guitar and sings), Ichiru (plays drums), Sena (plays bass and sings), _Yori_ (Sings) - Hunger by Amaranthe

_Hear me scream_  
_It's unreal, what's inside of me_  
_Broken bones and the code that hunts me_  
_I come home, I'm alone, is it gone_  
_What I'm feeling is surreal_

**World in flames**  
**It's a chase, I'm a cornered man**  
**It's a pulse in my veins, no delays**  
**It's a rain, it's a chamber of dust**  
**As I'm viewing the plains**

Of the sorrow I lust

I have no faith in our reality  
No mirror can correct my destiny  
One thing to rule what I've become  
Take it or leave it 'cause this is my love song

_A drop of blood_  
_A flood of anger for old times_

Of the sorrow I lust

_**Hunger - Save me**_  
_**One world depending on me**_  
_**I have the force in me**_  
_**The truth will be revealed**_  
_**Higher - Faster**_  
_**I am the fuel to set you free**_  
_**I am your destiny**_

_Inhumane_  
_I'm ashamed in the pouring rain_  
_Disinform, set the norm_  
_You're to blame_  
_Spin the wheel, break the seal to conceal_  
_That I'm finding it so real_

**I'm ashamed, not the way that I want to be**  
**Have to bare my own soul, unveil me**  
**To discern it's my turn, have to learn**  
**I have to face it**

That the world will burn

This message written for us on the wall  
No need to correct the way I walk  
One world, one lust and our dream  
Ruined in pieces, a human machine

_A drop of blood_  
_A flood of anger for old times_

Of the Sorrow I lust

_**Hunger - Save me**_  
_**One world depending on me**_  
_**I have the force in me**_  
_**The truth will be revealed**_  
_**Higher - Faster**_  
_**I am the fuel to set you free**_  
_**I am your destiny**_

One raging anger  
Grows inside  
From the sorrow I lust

_**Hunger - Save me**_  
_**One world depending on me**_  
_**I have the force in me**_  
_**The truth will be revealed**_  
_**Higher - Faster**_  
_**I am the fuel to set you free**_  
_**I am your destiny **_

**Yori's view:**

I smiled, It was always so much fun coming to Sena's uncles bar to preform on the weekend. Sure we are way to young to work at a bar but because were friends with the managers son we are allowed to preform when ever we can. I glanced over at Sena he was smiling as usual with his bright blonde hair a mess and in black formal pants, white shirt, and a wacky tie. I also turned to look at Zero and Ichiru, Zero was as usual frowning and Ichiru smiling. If it was not for the fact they both looked exactly alike you could not tell they were twins. I tried to hold back a yawn but it slipped out and the others noticed.

"You tired already?" Sena asked sarcastically.

"Well we have played every night this weekend plus we have school exams coming up so it is kind of hard not to be tired" I answered.

"Well then shall we be done for tonight?" Zero asked.

"Dude!? It's only 11 why would you want to leave know?" Sena asked with a shocked tone.

"We have other things to do tonight" Zero said pointing to both himself and Ichiru.

We all agreed to be done for tonight and packed up. I put on my jacket, grabbed my guitar case and started walking home I only lived about a 10min walk from the bar so it was an easy walk. But in a small town like this everything was within walking distance. I looked up at the dark, cloudy sky as the snow fell down. I let the snow flakes collect on my eyelashes and stick to my jacket.

"I'm going to get into so much trouble tomorrow" I whispered to myself as I continued the cold walk home.

**Okay so I hope you enjoy the first chapter I know its kind of short and not very impressive for a 1st chapter but don't worry it gets better. And I'll get the next chapter in once Christmas is over. Merry Christmas everyone! Please Review!**


End file.
